


take an angel by the wings

by lunasenzanotte



Series: Drabbles [9]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel & Demon Interactions, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 10:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17702615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: Toni is an angel who competes with Lucas the demon, and loses every time.





	take an angel by the wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [furiousflamewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/gifts).



> Written for a prompt meme, and it was supposed to be just three sentences long, but I got carried away.

Toni knows he is late when he finally breaks into his assigned human’s apartment, straying from the protocol as much as he can, and finds the demon in the human’s bed, holding him in his arms possessively, the hold tightening slightly as he sees Toni fold up his wings.

“Get the fuck out, I was here first,” he snarls.

“Why?” Toni manages brokenly, watching the sinful smile not leaving the human’s face even in his sleep. Yet another battle lost. He’s never won against this demon, not once, and it’s going to cost him his halo, he’s sure of that.

“Because…” Lucas smirks before noticing Toni’s tears, and discarding the sleeping human like a piece of trash, jumping out of the bed. “What… what is this?” he asks, circling around Toni curiously, but carefully, keeping his distance. “What are you doing?”

“It’s called  _crying_ , you spawn of Satan!” Toni barks and wipes off his tears. “You’re going to cost me my halo, and possibly my wings, just because you think it’s fun!”

The demon’s face falls. “No shit, your boss is strict like that?” he asks incredulously. “Satan always just yells and spits fire, but…”

“Well, he is,” Toni sniffles, trying to hide his face from Lucas as much as he can.

“I didn’t know,” Lucas says. “I would have let you win from time to time, really… I mean…” Toni looks at him in disbelief. The demon looks miserable.

“It’s okay,” Toni sighs. “Don’t worry about it.”

“No, I do worry,” Lucas says resolutely, reaching up to touch Toni’s wings tentatively before Toni can stop him. It should offend him, it really should, but his wings flutter on their own volition when Lucas touches them, and he’s going to lose them anyway, so what. “If God takes these away from you, he’s a bloody bastard… But… I think… I’d like you even without them.”

“Wh-what?” Toni breathes out and looks at Lucas in disbelief.

“M-hm,” Lucas confirms, caressing the white feathers reverently. So different from the slick black wings he has. “You can have the human, though. If it helps you.”  

Toni doesn’t answer, because he suddenly doesn’t care, doesn’t care about anything else than Lucas’ fingers running through his feathers, sending shivers up his spine and making him feel things he’s never felt in the thousands of years of his existence.


End file.
